My True Feelings
by The Real Kowalski
Summary: I needed to let everyone know how I felt about Rico.
1. Chapter 1

**My True Feelings**

**I fully confess that this was written to get my point across about my emotions. Not just to the humans reading this, but to Rico as well. I mean, I called him sexy and five minutes later, he accused me of being in love with Skipper! No offense, but Skipper is a friend, commander, and nothing more. You people think I'M oblivious to Rico, but I think it's vice versa. Anyway, I hope that Rico is reading this. Because he needs to know that every word in this is one hundred percent TRUE.**

I leaned against the wall of my lab, looking around at the area. Though I wasn't even concentrating on that. I was thinking of my secret love.

I know what you're thinking. Doris isn't a SECRET love. But she isn't who I am truly in love with. I fell for someone else. She was a cover-up crush, nothing more.

I let my gaze drift to the picture in my flippers, the picture of my one true chance at happiness. I stroked it slightly, a small tear making its way to my eye.

I had no idea why I would have fallen for him. Yes, him. It was, and still is, Rico. But I didn't WANT to be. I somehow knew he could never love me. He was the most wonderful thing in my entire life. And I was just a bore, an intellectual that he would forget about immediately if we got pushed into different units.

But I could never forget him. His cute scar that had me worried at times, his odd love of explosions, everything.

If we were to be separated for life, I would remember him until the moment I die. If he were in danger, I would risk my own life to save him. I would take a thousand electric shocks just to see him crack a small smile.

Man, I have got it bad. Though I may never confess, if I do, and he doesn't feel the same, which I am sure he won't, I would gladly accept that. I wouldn't try and win his heart, because I know he would never, ever be truly happy. And all I want is for him to be happy. And, if by some miracle he did feel the same, and Skipper disapproved and wanted to kick one of us off, which again I am fairly sure would happen, I would volunteer. Because I know how much the team means to Rico. And even though it means a lot to me as well, I would rather see him smile than myself.

Rico is my world. He pushes me to do the things I do. I get my inspiration from him. Life is not worth living without him. I love him, and I always will.


	2. Chapter 2

*cough* Is this thing on? *loud tapping sounds* 1 2 3, 1 2 3. Alright, I suspect it is.

Erm, hello.

Hello to everyone who had read this here, er, story.

*sigh* Rico. He was the love of my life. His blue brilliant eyes sparkling everytime someone even remotely referred to an explosion… the devilish smirk on his face, revealing a part of his hidden evil side… the way he absentmindely runs his flipper across that horrible scar… I wish he would have never gotten that scar. If I could have prevented it or even received it for him, I would have done it.

To make it short… he refused me.

I will let you read our pms… when I had finally mustered the courage to ask him for his feelings. (These were the actual pms between The Real Kowalski and The Real Rico)

**Rico: **(after reading a review from me)** Ko? O.o You lov` meh? o.O**

**Me: Agh! Rico! You can't really believe that! I mean, they also pair me with Marlene, Private, Skipper, and Julien! They're brain dead! And this story was AU, meaning Alternate Universe! Of course I don't like you! I mean, I like you AS A FRIEND. But nothing more, I swear!  
**

**Rico: No... you do't like meh? :( Y? :'(  
**

**Kowalski: Well, no reason... I mean, you are very handsome... Maybe even sexy... And I know you're smarter than you let on, since we have spent time alone before... And you are very sweet and kind. But I just don't... Like you like that...  
**

**Rico: U like Skipp'r. -.-  
**

**Kowalski: What! No! Never! Rico, I don't like him! And I don't like Private either! Please, you have to believe me!  
**

**Rico: Oky Doky! :D Ka-BOOM? :D *sniffs air* Uh, 'walski, ka-boom in y'ur lab! O.o :D  
**

**Kowalski: MY HYPER-SONIC MIND READER!... Oh, good. It's in tact. I wonder what happened...  
**

**Rico: Uh, I dunno. *shrugs, dissapointedly*  
**

**Kowalski: Rico? Is something wrong?  
**

**Kowalski: **(a few days later)** RICO! I have to tell you something!  
**

**Kowalski: **(more days later)** Rico, please, listen to me! I wasn't lying when I said I didn't like you... I love you!  
**

**Rico: Uh uhm... o.O U.. u... ike meh? o.O Y? o.O  
**

**Rico: (**after reading My True Feelings)** De'r Ko,**

I re'd ur confes'ion, an I am flat'rd. But... to put it ni'ely...  
EWWWWWWWWWWWW! O.o

I wl'd NE'ER lea'e Ms. Perky! o.O I lo'e 'er!

I'm SO sowry... :(

Ur fr'en,

Rico  


**Me: No, Rico. I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I've completely destroyed our friendship...  
Regardless, if you're happy with Ms. Perky then I'm happy for you.  
As a matter of fact... Why don't I try to make a little something to bring her to life? ;)  
**

**Rico: U... u wo'd do t'at fer meh? o.O Rea'y? Y?  
**

**Me: Yes, of course. I may love you, but you're happy with Ms. Perky. I want to make it so she can respond to you, so you'll be even happier.  
**

**Rico: *gives him Ms. Perky and starts talking gibberish excidetly*  
**

**Okay... Just let me work with her in my lab. I'll tell you when I'm done.  
**

**Rico: OKAY! :D**

*small sob* So, that was the story. I thought I should let all of you know.

When I remember this time… I still feel sad inside. Empty, maybe. Defnitely lonely.

Although I can say that I may move on later. I don't know. I just thought I should let you know what happened.

Yours faithfully,

Kowalski

*microphone squeaks, then silent*


End file.
